When Was I
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [JaeMin] as Mother and Son! Ketika Jung Jaejoong harus merelakan putra semata wayangnya menikah. DLDR!


WHEN WAS I

Casts: Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho dan Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: YAOI/BL-Family-Drama-Sweet-AU

Warning: DO NOT LIKE THIS, GET OUT!

P.S: **ALL OF JAEJOONG'S POV**

.

.

Pagi hari di awal bulan Desember, aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Aku ke kamar mandi dan kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak semata wayangku.

Aku merasa perasaanku sangat kacau.

Bagaimana tidak, Changmin, putra satu-satunya yang ku miliki akan segera menikah. Pernikahan Changmin akan diadakan di hotel milik keluarga pertengahan Desember nanti, dan sekarang sudah awal Desember. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Yang ku ingat, Changmin membawa seorang pria manis ke hadapanku dan Papanya, meminta restu kami karena Changmin bilang dia ingin menikahi kekasihnya.

Aku syok kala itu.

Aku tidak terima.

Bagiku, Changmin masihlah tetap Changmin kecilku. Begitu banyak bayangan dibenakku waktu itu. Changmin yang akan meninggalkanku, Changmin yang akan sibuk dengan keluarga barunya, dan mungkin Changmin juga akan melupakanku, Mamanya. Dan aku belum siap menerima itu semua.

Yunho begitu antusias membicarakan pernikahan Changmin—dia menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu melepas anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang kami miliki? Tidakkah dia juga merasa sedih sepertiku yang tidak rela melepaskan anak kesayangannya?

Kemudian aku tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak ketika Changmin berlutut dihadapanku dan meminta restu padaku. Aku luluh, dan aku memberikan restu padanya—dengan berat hati.

Aku menangis setelah Changmin pergi mengantarkan kekasihnya—atau bisa ku katakan calon menantuku pulang. Yunho menenangkanku.

Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak seharusnya sedih atas kebahagiaan Changmin.

Dan ku pikir Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu.

.

.

''Changmin, kau mau ke mana?'' ujarku kala melihat Changmin yang melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga. Dia hanya mengenakan jeans, kaos oblong, dan sepatu kets berwarna merah. Penampilan yang sederhana tapi tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanan putraku yang menurun dari Yunho.

''Aku harus fitting baju pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun,''

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau pernikahan Changmin hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Changmin dan Kyuhyun—calon menantuku kelak memang menyiapkan baju mereka sendiri. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Changmin tidak mengizinkanku untuk terlibat dalam pemilihan baju yang akan mereka kenakan nanti. Aku tidak norak tapi kenapa malah putraku tidak mengizinkanku ikut andil memilih baju untuk pernikahannya nanti.

''Secepat ini, ya?'' aku menggumam dengan suara yang samar.

Changmin tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Dia memelukku erat dan aku dapat mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

''Mama, ayolah..'' katanya setengah merengek.

Aku mengelus lengan kekarnya yang melingkar di pinggangku. Sudah sejak lama Changmin tidak bermanja seperti ini padaku, dan aku merindukannya. Terakhir kali Changmin merengek mungkin adalah saat dia kelas tiga SD—ngomong-ngomong dia dewasa sebelum waktunya.

''Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, _baby_.'' Aku mengecup keningnya dan Changmin merengut.

''Aku sudah bukan seorang bayi lagi, Ma.'' Katanya protes, ''Berhenti menyebutku _baby_.''

Aku terdiam dan mataku berkaca-kaca. Oh, entahlah kenapa aku menjadi sensitif belakangan ini. Apakah efek karena aku sudah bertambah tua? Entahlah.

Changmin yang melihatku seperti ingin menangis merasa bersalah dan mengucapkan maaf padaku berkali-kali.

''Bagiku, kau tetap Changmin kecilku,'' aku berbisik lirih, ''Changmin tetap bayi kecil Mama.''

Changmin mengangguk, ''Changmin tetap bayi kecil Mama.''

Dan ketika Changmin sudah pergi, aku terdiam. Memikirkan hal apa yang akan ku lakukan jika Changmin sudah tidak tinggal bersamaku dan Yunho lagi.

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali Changmin hadir ke dunia. Dia lahir prematur karena aku seorang pria yang bisa mengandung. Tubuhnya kecil sekali. Aku menangis ketika pertama kali aku melihat Changmin. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, karena dia bayi terkecil yang pernah ku lihat. Dan detik itu, aku menegaskan pada diriku bahwa aku akan menjadi ibu terhebat untuk Changmin, bahwa Changmin akan menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Dan untunglah dia tumbuh normal seperti kebanyakan anak. Aku selalu was-was bahwa Changmin mungkin tidak akan tumbuh senormal anak lain karena tubuh kecilnya dulu. Tapi ketika melihat tahap pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Changmin, aku sadar tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan. Karena Changmin kecilku tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan sekuat ayahnya.

Sewaktu Changmin kecil, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia sering merengek padaku dan Papanya untuk pergi ke kebun binatang sewaktu dia berumur tiga tahun. Kemudian saat dia mulai berumur lima tahun, dia sudah meminta pergi memancing dengan Yunho ke laut. Ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun dia sering memintaku untuk membacakan cerita dongeng sebelum ia tidur. Tapi kebiasaan itu berubah sejak ia berumur sembilan tahun. Dia lebih menyukai lego dan hampir setiap saat bermain dengan legonya.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu saja suatu hari Changmin meminta doa padaku agar dia lulus tes universitas yang diimpikannya. Dan dia berhasil. Dia memelukku sepulang sekolah setelah pengumuman. Memberitahuku dengan raut wajah dan senyum khas seperti saat ia berumur enam tahun bahwa dia diterima di U.S. Aku senang, tapi sebagian hatiku merasa sakit karena Changmin akan pergi menjauh dariku.

Ku lalui hari-hariku selama tiga tahun kepergian Changmin menimba ilmu di negeri orang dengan menulis novel—ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tidak menulis novel lagi sejak kehadiran Changmin. Changmin hanya pulang setiap liburan musim panas dan Natal, tapi itu tidak membuatku puas karena Changmin hanya berada di sisiku sebentar.

Tanpa ku duga, Changmin lulus lebih cepat daripada teman-teman seangkatannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk menyelesaikan studinya. Aku bersyukur karena Changmin menuruni otak Yunho daripada otakku. Ngomong-ngomong, Yunho bangga sekali atas prestasi Changmin yang lulus lebih cepat dan predikat _cumlaude_.

 _Malaikat kecilku yang tampan_

Aku melihat sebuah tulisan di balik selembar foto yang ku pegang. Entah sejak kapan aku memegangnya dan memangku sebuah album foto. Itu ku tulis saat Changmin pertama kali bisa berjalan. Dia sangat imut mengenakan topi beruang dan sweater rajutnya. Tertawa riang berjalan ke arahku yang sedang mengabadikan tingkahnya.

Ku sisipkan foto yang ku pegang ke tempatnya kemudian ku buka lagi foto-foto yang lain.

Kali ini, ada sebuah foto Changmin mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku ingat, itu pertama kalinya Changmin ke sekolah. Dia merengek meminta untuk bersekolah padahal umurnya belum cukup kala itu, dan setahun kemudian dia senang sekali karena bisa bersekolah di _Playgroup_. Lucunya, Changmin tidak mau melepaskan seragamnya pulang sekolah di hari pertamanya ia bersekolah.

Ku buka lagi, dan kali ini ada fotoku bersama Changmin dan Yunho yang diambil di kebun binantang.

Aku mengusap air mataku yang mengalir. Aku begitu merindukan momen-momen kebersamaanku bersama Changmin yang mungkin sebentar lagi hanya akan tinggal kenangan.

Memikirkan Changmin akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang nantinya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya membuatku semakin terisak. Sudah banyak waktu yang kulewati dengan putra semata wayangku, tapi terasa singkat dan tidak cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangku. Juga sebuah kepala yang bersandar di bahuku yang bergetar karena tangis.

''Changmin tidak suka melihat Mama menangis,''

Aku semakin terisak mendengar suara Changmin.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa secengeng ini.

''Mama tidak perlu bersedih,''

Aku terisak di pelukannya, ''Min, Mama tetap akan menjadi Mamamu, kan?''

Changmin menatapku dan tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap air mataku yang mengalir. ''Mama ini ngomong apa? Mama akan tetap menjadi Mama Changmin selamanya.''

''Walau nanti Mama akan bertambah tua dan jelek?''

Changmin mengecup pipiku yang basah, ''Walau nantinya Mama akan bertambah tua dan jelek. Tapi bagiku, selamanya Mama akan terlihat cantik.''

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Apa kita masih bisa terus bertemu setelah kau menikahi Kyuhyun nanti?'' aku bertanya penuh harap padanya.

''Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Mama merasa kesepian sendirian di sini.''

''Kita masih bisa melanjutkan jadwal kita bermain golf Senin sore?'' ya, aku dan Changmin memang menghabiskan waktu bermain golf pada Senin sore.

''Ne. Apapun yang Mama mau.''

Hatiku terasa sedikit lega mendengar jawabannya. Aku berharap Changmin tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Tolong jangan buat Mamamu kecewa Min.

Aku tersenyum kecil, '''Mama sayang padamu, Min.''

''Dan Mama tahu kalau aku lebih menyayangi Mama.''

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Absurd- absurd _lol_


End file.
